SmPC27
is the 27th episode of the Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 416th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls pay Tae Hoshizora, Miyuki's grandmother a visit up in the mountains. There, they try to find her "secret treasure" when she refuses to move in with Miyuki's family, rather than be there by herself. Summary Miyuki brought the others to visit her grandmother in the countryside. They took a break when an elderly lady told them a Kappa might appear in the river creek if they get too close. After Miyuki recognizes the lady as her grandmother, Hoshizora Tae, they follow her back to her place. Upon arrival, Candy poses as a doll and she brings them to another creek, where they eat some fresh vegetables. Nao asks Tae if Kappa are really around and they watch as Miyuki offered a cucumber in the river and shouted to the Kappa to collect it. She brings up how her love of stories came from her grandmother, who used to tell her folktales when she was younger. That night, while setting up the table for dinner, Miyuki noticed an extra set and Tae explained for their little guest; Candy. The girls hide her when Tae's neighbor brought some food for her. After dinner, Miyuki asked Tae why she does not want to stay with her in the city. She explains her love of the countryside and that a special treasure remains here that she wishes to protect. Miyuki asked what it was but Tae said it is a secret. Meanwhile, Wolfrun was feeling the heat and decided to go to the mountains. The next day, the girls help in the fields and Candy used the elephant Decor to water the plants. Wolfrun was relaxing in the creek when he spotted something and immediately ran off. He came across the girls who are resting and Tae called him a cute fox. The girls tried not to laugh which angered Wolfrun to summon the Bad End Energy spell, however, it has no effect on Tae - surprising everyone. Tae told them although there will be times when things seem bad, the sun will shine for a better tomorrow. This causes Wolfrun to become furious, but when Tae ignores him and goes to the kitchen, he creates a Super Akanbe with an incense holder and the girls transformed. The girls knocked the Super Akanbe away from the house and Cure Happy claimed they must protect Tae's treasure. This makes them ask what is the treasure is, allowing the Super Akanbe to find an opening and shoot at them. The shot knocks the group down and it shoots another at the house, but suddenly, a huge gust of wind extinguished the shot and knocked the Super Akanbe in the water. Cure Happy suspected it could be a Tengu who created that wind, and suddenly, a creature in the water make the Super Akanbe loss its balance and Wolfrun recognized it as the creature earlier. The girls transformed into their Princess Forms and defeated the Super Akanbe. Later, as the girls were relaxing, a gentle gust of wind blew around them and Tae claimed the mountains is thanking for something the girls had done. Miyuki then told Tae it is their secret and they share a laugh. Major events *It is revealed that there are humans who are not affected by the Bad End Energy spell. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Wolfrun *Super Akanbe Secondary Characters *Hoshizora Tae Trivia * This episode was omitted in the English dub Glitter Force. Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!